


Ton DC Is That Way

by bellatrix28



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Sexual Tension, hopefully, morning after pauna, that's what I was going for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrix28/pseuds/bellatrix28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke can't think straight due to distractions. ...Clarke's shirt is shorter than it was the previous day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ton DC Is That Way

It was mid-morning when they started to leave their impromptu camp after escaping the pauna the day before. Lexa would have preferred to leave earlier since she was really hungry and they didn’t really have any food with them. And her shoulder was in a lot of pain, which may have had something to do with it as well.

Clarke had left camp a minute earlier to break water. Lexa looked half-heartedly into the general direction she went, just as a precaution. With how many beasts had gone after the blonde, Lexa felt the need to be wary.

Not that her intentions did any good. The brunette’s stomach rumbled right as Clarke walked out of sight, completely distracting her with the thought of food. Maybe if they got back to Ton DC early enough she could get the village cooks to make her some eggs with chunks of meat mixed in and have a side of berries. And if they arrived later she was thinking of meat and vegetable kabobs. She could already smell the well-seasoned meat as her stomach continued to growl. 

Clarke cleared her throat, grabbing Lexa’s attention. The brunette jumped slightly. _When had Clarke come back?_ The blonde was only a couple meters in front of her. Once Lexa’s eyes refocused from the blurriness of inner thought, she realized she was looking directly at Clarke’s exposed lower stomach – perfectly at eye level since the commander was sitting on a fallen tree.

“If you get injured again, I’ll feel like you did it on purpose.”

The blonde’s blue shirt is a good twelve centimeters shorter than how it started out, leaving some of her stomach exposed. It takes more shirt than one would think to make a barely comfortable sling for a partially dislocated shoulder.

Lexa blushes from embarrassment. “Sorry. I got lost in thought.”

“Uh-huh.” Clarke is disbelieving, but enjoying Lexa’s embarrassment even though she was initially annoyed with the staring.

“Sorry. Really. Feel free to use my shirt next time – if there is a next time. Hopefully it will not be needed...”

“I would have this last time, but I don’t know how to get _to_ your shirt with all the stuff you got on.” The artist took a studious look at the other woman’s cloths. “Seems like a lot of work.”

Lexa smirks slightly and unconsciously thinks, _you’ll learn, if I’m lucky_. The brunette already knows Clarke is going to be the death of her. The commander isn’t exactly sure where these feelings have come from, but isn’t surprised either. She allows herself a moment of weakness in order to feel alive from something other than combat, loss, and victory. 

“I can show you... although I would need help since one arm is inoperable right now.”

Clarke quirks a brow, _is she implying what I thinks she’s implying?_

“Maybe some other time.”

The slightest of hope enters green eyes. _Is she implying what I think she’s implying?_

“We need to get back to Ton DC,” the blonde says before starting to walk in the direction behind Lexa.

_Uhhh._ “Clarke.”

“Yes?”

Lexa stands and faces Clarke. “Ton DC is that way,” she says while pointing to her right with her good arm.

Clarke clears her throat. “Right.”  _I knew that._

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think. ...Or 'kudos'... kudos are always good.  
> Hope you liked.  
> Have a good day :)
> 
> (this was inspired by another fic... sorry I can't remember which one)


End file.
